


What were you doing in my closet?

by runinism



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: AGH, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gah, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, fluffy kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runinism/pseuds/runinism
Summary: Hot lesbian comes out of the closet. There's a rat and a wardrobe and a Gideon and a Harrow.(College AU)
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 29





	What were you doing in my closet?

**Author's Note:**

> WOO MY FAVOURITE SHIP
> 
> Thank you user navience for writing the end for me because I'm incompetent
> 
> It's 5:30am and I'm pain-writing this :D

Gideon Nav was kneeling on the floor, frantically sifting through the contents of Harrowhark Nonagesimus’ closet, throwing items of Harrow’s clothing over her head into the dorm as she did so- black tights, black shoes, black skirts, black pants, black shoes, black scarves, black tops, black shoes (why the fuck did Harrow have so many pairs of shoes?).

She groaned in disbelief at the sheer amount of nothing her foraging was accomplishing. Where was the stupid thing?

Sighing, she shuffled forward on her knees, shaking her foot free of whatever it had got caught on as she went. She was tall enough that her head was now brushing the ceiling and her knees were as far forward as they could possibly go without causing her some kind of permanent muscle damage.

It really was very tight in that closet, Gideon thought to herself. Thank god she’d had the sense to hook her foot around the leg of the bed to keep the door open before submerging herself in the tiny pit of black.

She hummed to herself as she readjusted her position to gain better access to the left-hand shelves. Was it her imagination or was it getting darker in here? Her eyes widened in realisation at the exact moment the closet door slammed shut with a satisfying click. Well, satisfying for someone who wasn’t now stuck in her roommate’s closet: a closet with a door that only opened from the outside.

Of course, her foot hadn’t been caught on something at all- the foot she’d ‘shaken free’ had been the one holding the stupid door open.

Shit. This was really bad.

None of this would have happened if she hadn’t lost her rat. Technically speaking, she wasn’t supposed to have any kind of pets in the dorms, but Gideon Jr had been her only friend for most of her life and she hadn’t been about to leave her behind when she’d left home.

She’d managed to keep the rat a secret from Harrow for nearly two months with the help of an unnecessarily large laundry hamper, some strategically placed sheets and the fact that Harrow was rarely in their shared dorm room (Gideon supposed she was off with a secret boyfriend or something- she couldn’t figure out why the notion bothered her so much).

It had all seemed to be going perfectly- too perfectly she realised now- however, upon coming back into the room about an hour prior, Gideon had discovered that the fat ginger rat had somehow managed to wriggle free of its cage, out of the laundry basket and was currently hiding out somewhere in the dorm.

At least she hoped the rat was still in the dorm.

Gideon wriggled around awkwardly to try and make herself more comfortable, since she figured she was probably going to be stuck in here until Harrow got back and set her free. She tossed and turned for a solid ten minutes, but it was no use; her biceps were simply too big and sexy and her hotness so vast and uncontrollable that she could not be confined to something as small as a wardrobe.

She hoped her rat was at least having fun on her adventure. Maybe she’d found a nice, black, incredibly self-righteous rat nestled in between the walls and they could run away and live together.

“Griddle!”

She snapped out of her lesbian rat thoughts the sound of Harrow’s voice.

“Griddle, why are my clothes all over the floor? Where even are you?”

“Harrow! Harrow! I’m in the closet, come and let me out please, I can’t stand it in here!”

The wardrobe door was flung open and Gideon toppled out unceremoniously, landing in a muscly pile at Harrow’s feet. She peered up at the dark-haired girl, who had her arms crossed and was scowling down at her.

“Griddle.” Harrow’s voice was deadly calm. “What were you doing in my closet?”

Gideon quickly looked up at her before scrunching her face up and peering at what seemed to be an invisible spot on the floor.

“Harrow…”

“Stand up you fool; I can’t take you seriously when you’re lying on the floor like that.”

Gideon scrambled to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck abashedly.

“So, Griddle.” Harrow tapped her foot on the floor as she surveyed the taller girl sitting before her with a suspicious scrutiny. “What will it be? Because I’m absolutely dying to know what you could possibly have been doing.”

Gideon gulped.

“Well, the thing is, I mean I was just um… I was looking for my um…”

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for any kind of excuse to give to Harrow that didn’t involve a contraband rodent that she had named after herself. She zoned in on a pair of Harrow’s black heels, hung over the headboard of Gideon’s bed, lopsided from the way she had flung them across the room earlier. Bingo.

“…my trainers!

Harrow raised her eyebrows.

“Why would your trainers be anywhere near my closet? Your feet are at least three sizes bigger than mine, not to mention the fact that I wouldn’t be caught dead in any of the stuff you wear.”

Gideon paused. Fuck, that was an excellent point. She scratched her temple awkwardly.

“Huh, did I say trainers? I meant lipstick; I’ve lost my lipstick.”

She offered Harrow a sheepish grin.

Harrow glared right back.

“Griddle, I have known you for all eighteen years of my existence and never once have I seen you wear lipstick. I highly doubt you own a lipstick at all, let alone one you use enough to misplace. I have a distinct memory of you nearly breaking Naberius Tern’s arm in high school after he tried to draw on your face with lipstick when you fell asleep in English.”

“I would have done that at some point anyway,” Gideon muttered, “Tern was a dick, he had it coming.”

“That’s not my point! Why were you in my closet?”

Gideon swallowed nervously, looking around the room at anywhere but Harrow. Now was about the right time to come clean, she supposed.

“Fine. I lost my rat.”

Harrow’s features lit up in an extremely un-Harrowlike smile. She held up a small cage containing a rather large ginger ball of fur and what appeared to be a much smaller ball of fur.

“You mean this rat?”

Peering into the cage, Gideon could see that the smaller ball of fur was, in fact, a tiny black rat that seemed to be preening itself and shooting distasteful looks (could all rats look at things in distaste? This one certainly could) at Gideon Jr, who was repeatedly running headfirst into the side of the cage.

“Did you actually think I hadn’t noticed a massive cage and a giant rodent that humps thin air at random intervals during the night? We live in a 180-square foot room, Griddle, I’m not blind.”

Glancing up at Harrow, Gideon noticed she looked a little bit embarrassed. She beamed before flinging her arms around the smaller girl.

“Get off me right now! I didn’t do this because I like you, you idiot! Gideon! Get off me!”

Gideon smirked down at her, ruffling her dark hair with her hand as she did so.

“Harrow, this is so fucking gay. Admit it- c’mon- you’ve got the hots for me.”

Harrow glared at her.

“Did you just say ‘got the hots’? You’re such a child, every second that passes I regret being nice to you, you blithering idiot.”

Gideon just grinned as she flopped down face first onto Harrow’s bed, propping her chin up with her hands

“You love me, Nonagesimus. You write Mrs. Harrowhark-Gideon in all of your notebooks.”

“It’s Mrs. Harrowhark Nav,” Harrow corrected her, “And I don’t do that.”

“Tell me, are the rats gonna be ring bearers? Please say yes.” Gideon’s day was certainly shaping up, she thought with a self-satisfied, sexy smirk.

“Yes,” Harrow muttered, a crease between her brows, “but Sex Pal’s going to be flower girl, alright?”

Gideon choked and wondered what the rapid-fire pace of her heartbeat meant.


End file.
